A Breathless Holiday
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: When Heather is disappointed that Alejandro couldn't accompany her to the annual Christmas Dance, she asks Justin to be her date. But will one unexpected moment between both Heather and Justin change their whole life forever? Chapter 10 is up!
1. Ch 1: The Shock

**"A Breathless Holiday"**

**Rated K for just sweet fluff**

**Disclaimer: Even though Christmas is like three months away, I decided to just start on it right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Shock<strong>

Somehow, an ordinary day was now motioning at White Pines High School.

There were a group of jocks and bullies who are beating up on some fresh nerd meat. The rich kids were busy chatting some snobby remarks at themselves, and a group of girls who were enjoying some girl talk like always.

Among those girls where two in particular. One was so beautiful and popular because of her female supermodel-like ways, and one was a little bit of an airhead with blonde hair and a nice rack that has caught the attention of boys everywhere.

It was none other than Heather and Lindsay. They were having a peaceful conversation at the table, chowing on some smoked sausage dogs.

"Get out? How come you really like Tyler?" Heather replied as she munched on her food.

"Because he's faithful, he's snuggly, and he's really cute. I can't get enough of me and Taylor." Lindsay said, hugging herself and imagining Tyler.

"It's Tyler, Lindsay." Heather said to her being annoyed.

"Really? I never thought of that..." she responded, looking dumb as usual.

"Oh, my lord..." Heather said, holding her nose in embarassment. Meanwhile, a voice ran through the intercom.

_"Everyone at White Pines, it's my concern to tell you that the White Pines' Annual Christmas Dance will be held this Friday night at the school auditorium. That is all. Enjoy your day."_

Heather and Lindsay's minds just came to them.

"Hey, Heather. I was wondering...did you ask Alejandro he can take you to the dance?" Lindsay told Heather as she was drinking her cola.

"Are you kidding. Alejandro has been taking me to those things ever since we first went to this school. Don't be crazy." Heather told Lindsay about her boyfriend.

Of course, Alejandro Burromuerto was the perfect boyfriend for Heather. He'd always write her love letters, gave her the sweetest Valentine's Day presents, taking her to see the movie of her choice, and he always compliment her for Heather's pretty looks.

"Ohhhh...you two are so cute together. If you decide to get married someday, maybe I can be your maid of honor and Tyler can become his best man. We'll be like sisters! EEEEEEEE! Oh, and speaking of you and Alejandro, which of these earrings looks better on me, the red ones or the black ones? The red ones say beauty, love and bunnies and this black one says 'Yeah, I hip and I disco like a Bee Gee'. What do you think." Lindsay squealed with joy. Heather was having full confidence in herself.

"Try the black one... Right now, the next thing I feel like doing is going to Alejandro, telling him that if he would take me to the annual Christmas dance, and then with those smooth words and calm demeanor, he'll say those magic, unforgettable words:..."

* * *

><p><strong>At the school hallway...<strong>

"Not this time, Heather." Alejandro said as he was busy drinking his Sprite. Why on earth would he reject Heather's offer like that? They were at each other's lockers as school was over.

"Why not? We always go to these things every year!" she exclaimed. Alejandro definitely had a good reason.

"Look, Heather. I'd love to go to you, but I can't. The only reason I reject is because I have to go to Spain for the holidays. No offense. But my grandfather and my brothers want to be there. And I can't let them down, mi amor." Alejandro replied, as he was walking alongside his perfect girlfriend.

"But...it's not fair...why don't you just reschedule your trip after this dance is over and done with?" Heather responded, feeling sad.

"Because I can't. It's a family thing. You understand..."

"But...I don't understand. We are together. We go together. We're just like peanut butter and jelly." she said, trying to clear the light of this just-now situation fallen before them.

"Heather...I know you want me to be there at the dance, but...I just can't...I'm sorry. Besides, have a good time at the dance. At least you won't be alone. Just stay strong for one night. Can you stay strong for me? For us?" Alejandro said, as he held his hands on her cheek romantically.

Then again, one night without Alejandro wouldn't hurt...

"Okay...I'll try." she said, quietly.

"That's mi angel..." Alejandro spoke as he kissed her forehead and left inside his Rolls Royce. The car where he and Heather always drove to school every day and every night.

Heather silently waved bye. The goodbye was little bit painful, but Heather knew in her mind, that she would get past it somehow.

But in her heart, it was like a little piece of her spirit died inside.

He then left the school premises and went straight home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that hurt for Heather a little. Can she move on without Al? Or little do we know that a certain Hawaiian pretty boy will come into the scene and make Heather's world a little better? Find out in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Ch 2: Feelin' Worse As It Is

**"A Breathless Holiday"**

**Rated T for just sweet fluff**

**Disclaimer: I'm gettin' a middle finger for Christmas. Oh, yeah. The last names are revealed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Feelin' Worse Than It Is<strong>

There seems to be quiet time around Heather's household at dinner time. She was just a little bored, albeit a little sleepy. Around her left hand was her fork playing with her mother's famous chicken cheese casserole. Along with the fried green beans and the mashed potatoes. The rest of her family members started passing along the salt.

"Honey. Pass the salt, will you?" Heather's mother said to her.

Heather then blandly passes her the salt. She then let out a sigh.

"Sweetie, can you pass me the pepper. I feel like your mom didn't add enough spice to this casserole." Heather's dad said to her sternly. She then passes the pepper to him without even looking.

And then, Heather's mom finally notices her daughter's problem.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"Nothin', mom. I'm just a little tired." Heather replied, as her fork started to make like a rake around the mashed potatoes.

"Come on. You have to eat something. What could be the problem?" her mother said, being a little concerned.

"Her boyfriend rejected her offer of going to the Christmas dance because of her pig-like nose." Her annoying brother Damien said to her.

"Shut your little trap, you demon!" Heather shouted at him across the dinner table angrily. His dad quickly put a stop to the whole fiasco.

"Now kids. Let's not argue here." their dad spoke as he turned his attention to her daughter. "Heather, is this true?"

Heather then lifted her head to her ever-loving parents.

"Yes, it's true. Alejandro's not gonna take me to the Christmas dance, because he's going out of town for the holidays. It's just not fair." Heather spoke tiredlessly as she put her head down.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that...I know how you feel. I remember when I was your age that Tucker Cruz couldn't take me to the annual Christmas dance." Heather's mom replied lightly as she consoled her daughter.

"Why, did he stood you up?" Heather responded, as she turned her head to her mother.

"No. He was gay. But that was a whole, uncomfortable story..."

"I know, sis. Maybe the reason Alejandro didn't wanna take you because he's a homo." Damien said to her as she kept making her feel bad.

"Damien! Language!" Heather's mom said to Damien, scolding him.

"Fine, Mexican. Whatever." Damien replied as he went back to eating his food.

"Look, honey...you wanna go take a nap?" her mom said, with a sweet nature.

"Sure, mom... Just wrap my food up for me." Heather said, as she ended up walking like a zombie upstairs and into her room. She shut the door on her way, looking like she wants to cry. Both of her parents became concerned.

"I guess she's taking this really hard, dear..." her mother spoke to his husband. They were really worried about their daughter. She was really looking forward to going to this dance with Alejandro, but it looks like it wasn't going to happen for her.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go back to eating...you just get some saran wrap." Heather's father said as he went back to eating his dinner with his annoying son.

"Got it honey." she said as she went to the kitchen. But as soon as she did...she had heard a doorbell.

"Coming!" Heather's mother spoke as she raced to the door.

As she opened it, the figured had turned out to be Justin.

"Hey, Mrs. Rothstein. Just wanted to stop and return your daughter's books she accidentally left behind from school." Justin spoke as he gave Heather's mother the books, which happened to be her binder and her history book.

"Thanks. It's weird that my daughter would forget something like this. Anything important going on at school?" she said to him still standing at the doorway.

"Nothing much. I felt like she just forgot, that's all." Justin had replied.

"Well, that's very sweet of you. By the way, can you tell your mother that if I can borrow some sugar? I'm afraid I don't have enough sugar to make one of my famous fruitcakes. It's about to the holidays, you know." Heather's mom said to him, making sure that Justin never forgets.

"Sure. I can do that. Is your daughter here? I felt like I wanted to give those books to her." he replied to her mom.

"I wish. But she's kinda down. Alejandro turned her down of going to the annual Christmas dance."

Justin then felt bad for Heather, who was locked in her room with her head buried beneath the pillow.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to find one. I was gonna ask Courtney Rodriguez to the dance, but she kicked me in the nay-nay's instead. It really hurt. Anyway, I'm gonna leave now. Sorry to take so much of your time." Justin spoke to her as he left and was about to enter in his black GTO.

But in a matter of seconds, Heather's mother just came something up to mind.

"Hey, Justin...I know you're leaving but...I forgot to ask one thing..."

"What's that, Mrs. R?" Justin said as he turned his head.

"You said you don't have a date for the Christmas dance, right?" Heather's mom came to him unexpectedly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was wondering if it's any help...if you can take Heather to the annual Christmas dance as your date?" she said in a nice manner. Justin always seemed to look at Heather's mother this way. Always so sweet, always so caring...

Justin then thought about it. It would disturb people that Heather would be seen with a third-rate nobody who compares little to Alejandro. However, Justin then became "the hunk". Every woman wanted to snuggle and caress him, and every man would want to be like him. But when Alejandro came onto the scene, Justin's light soon became flourished. He then started to become ignored by every female student body. Justin just plain hated that man for stealing his thunder, his mojo! But then again, maybe one innocent night with Heather could mean that Justin could shoot his reputation back up. He would be transformed from a "hunk" to a "stallion". Then, maybe...girls would start to ignore Alejandro, and that his reputation would crumble! Justin just loved the idea of it. He then gave Heather's mother an acceptable response.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. At least she won't be alone." Justin spoke as he smiled gleefully at Heather's mom.

"Thank you so very much. I'm gonna go surprise her the day before the dance. Thanks once again!" Heather's mom spoke as she went back into the house. And so did Justin, who went back to his black GTO. He soon started the engine, which had a nice vibration, and drove off.

"Ha, take that Alejandro! Man, I really love her mom...she's kinda hot too. I wouldn't mind setting the fountain of youth for her anyday..." Justin thought to himself as he was driving, and thinking about something dirty about Heather's mom. This was gonna be the best night of his life, no doubt about it.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Heather react when her mother tells her who's gonna take her to the dance? And how is Justin gonna tell his friends? Read and review! This is gonna get better by the minute!<strong>


	3. Ch 3: Like a Longnecked Goose

**"A Breathless Holiday"**

**Rated T for just sweet fluff**

**Disclaimer: Why does it hurt when I pee?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Like A Long-necked Goose<strong>

It was tomorrow afternoon at lunch, meanwhile, Heather is a little disappointed about yesterday. She just decided to tell Lindsay about the whole mess.

"He's not gonna take you? Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that..." Lindsay replied softly after Heather told her that Alejandro wouldn't be taking her to the annual Christmas dance. The dance was the most sweetest of all annual school dances, next to Valentine's Day.

"What do you think? What kind a person is Alejandro if he can't even take his own girlfriend to something more romantic? I curse his own family for doing this to me..." Heather spoke to Lindsay as her head was being held down.

"Still...I really apologize. Does that mean you're gonna have your Sprite?" Lindsay told Heather, who didn't have an answer. And then as Lindsay was about to get her hands on Heather's Sprite, she slapped it away from Lindsay.

"No one...touches...my Sprite." Heather spoke, threatening Lindsay. Lindsay then started to mind her own manners.

"Sorry..." Lindsay said, rubbing her hand. Heather sure knew how to slap really hard. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Well, don't cheer me up. I'm fine with myself..." Heather said as she left walking like a zombie again. Lindsay told her from far away.

"Just so you know, the dance is this tomorrow!" Lindsay shouted from afar.

"Big difference!" Heather shouted back, off screen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Justin and his friends are busy chatting with one another. Pretty much like the guy version of girl talk. He was sitting alongside, Trent, Geoff, D.J. and Owen. Owen was talking something idiotic.<p>

"And get this...Duncan put the banana in this dude's tailpipe, and his car started backing down on him. It was really hilarious! You should've been there!" Owen exclaimed.

"Um, Owen...that already happened. It's one of the oldest tricks in the book." Geoff spoke to him as he was busy eating a turkey sandwich.

"No it isn't. It's already new." Owen said, as he was proving his point like never before.

"Geoff's right. It's already happened. Are you familiar with a little title called "Beverly Hills Cop"? D.J. questioned Owen, who wasn't really sure to begin with.

"There was a movie called "Beverly Hills Cop"? Owen said to D.J., who was embarassed by Owen's answer. (Geez, is Owen stupider than Lindsay?)

As they were talking, Justin was just bored out of his mind, playing with his chicken alfredo he bought. Trent noticed him like this.

"Justin? You alright, buddy?" Trent responded to him, concerned for his best friend.

"Wha-Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little sleepy. I hardly got any sleep..." Justin said to him, as he yawned.

"Well...that's your home run swing. Anyway, the Christmas dance is coming up. Any lucky girl you're taking?" Trent spoke as he then drank his bottled Coke.

"I'm not saying..." Justin mumbled so low that Trent and the rest of the guys couldn't understand what he's saying. Geoff started to tease him playfully.

"Come on...who's your date...? We won't tell, we promise..." Geoff saying with a freakish smile.

Justin couldn't grasp with his friends being on his case like this. He just decided to roll with the flow.

"Fine, I'll tell you...it's Heather Rothstein. Are you happy-go-dandy now?" Justin felt like he wanted to take a sleep, even though it was the lunch hour in the middle of the afternoon. The guys had odd looks in their faces.

"Heather Rothstein? Really?" D.J. said with such unsure confidence. "You know that's Alejandro's girl, right? It's like you're the jewel thief, and the jewel is Heather. And believe you me, man. Alejandro wouldn't like anyone touching his jewel."

"Calm down, D.J. Heather's mom told me that Alejandro wouldn't be able to take her because he's out for the holidays." Justin told him as he went back to eating his food. "She must've felt bad too."

"Well...if it's something like that altogether, then by all means, go for it." D.J. responded. Justin finally felt awake for once.

"Thanks. And what about you? You ask out Katie Esconvedo yet?" Justin asked the tall powerhouse.

"Hell yeah, I did. No one does it better when I turn on my world famous D.J. charm." D.J. saying proudly as he is victorious.

"You're lucky. I had the same thing with Bridgette. I treated her with that rare chocolate I bought in Japan, she was hooked like a angelfish with a golden hook of life attached to it. She really is my angelfish..." Geoff said to D.J., as he was daydreaming to Bridgette like a romantic he really was. He was like this when he wasn't a fun-loving party boy sometimes.

"Thanks for making us feel fuzzy inside, Geoff..." Justin spoke out of embarassment. "If you excuse me, I gotta go..."

"Wait up, J. I gotta talk to you for a minute!" Geoff said as he was catching up with Justin and throwing the rest of his finished food.

However, a few minutes of silence made the boys think interestingly.

"Is there really a movie called "Beverly Hills Cop"! Owen reacted, still being unsure.

"Are you really that messed up!" Trent spoke to him as he was raising the eyebrow at the 296-pound individual?

"Like a Long-necked Goose!" Owen exclaimed to him being goofy as he is. Trent then lowered his head down in embarassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Geoff gonna give advice to Justin? And why didn't Heather's mom tell her daughter the surprise yet? Will we see those events unfold? Read and review until then. And in my opinion, Heather's mom is that hot. Nothing makes me happy than a really hot MILF!<strong>


	4. Ch 4: A Little Bit of a Revelation

**"A Breathless Holiday"**

**Rated T for just sweet fluff**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, it burns like hell...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Little Bit of a Revelation<br>**

As soon as Justin had left the table, Geoff soon catched up with him.

"Hey, man. You gonna see what you're gonna get her?" Geoff replied to Justin as he was putting his lunch away.

"Get what?" Justin said to him.

"You gonna get Heather something for Christmas? After all, the holidays are coming up pretty soon." Geoff said, reminding him of a certain holiday.

"Why would I, Geoff. She's Alejandro's girlfriend. I probably wouldn't feel right stealing her away from that jackass." Justin spoke tensely as he and Geoff both went inside. Geoff had something come to mind.

"Are you that jealous of Alejandro that he's got someone hotter than Heather and you didn't?" Geoff said as that sentence annoyed Justin to the core.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?" Justin spoke more tensely as he was opening his locker.

"I'm sorry if I did that, but I understand more if you're jealous of him." Geoff replied as he drank a swig of Coke. Justin really knew that Geoff was just coming through to him.

"Okay...fine. I'm jealous. That really good enough for you?" Justin responded as he got a history book from his locker and closed it immediately.

"Yep!" Geoff exclaimed.

And then, something else also came to mind for Geoff.

"Justin?"

"Yeah, bro?" Justin spoke to him from the side.

"Are you jealous of Alejandro...because you really like Heather?" Geoff replied as that very line touched Justin a lot more personal.

"Look, what's the point? I like her mom, but I just don't know If I really like her..." Justin raises an eyebrow a little, and then has an uneasy mood in his face.

Geoff then had a revelation that he would show Justin.

"Okay, let's say that Alejandro never went on his vacation. Instead, he got Courtney Rodriguez as his date. And as soon as Heather finds them kissing and mooching, this just breaks her heart. And then you, the true knight in shining armor comes to her rescue where both you and Heather stand under a green leafy substance. And through and through, it's a happy ending for you, Heather and me. Get my point in all of this?" Geoff said to Justin. Somehow, Justin didn't quite understand what Geoff would be talking about.

"I'm not sure. If for one wish and for one minute I would tell Heather how I really felt about her...then let the snow fall. Otherwise, I pretty much doubt that it would happen." Justin spoke as both he and Geoff both entered history class together.

"That I'm not sure of..." Geoff said after him as the bell had rung, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at Heather's home...<strong>

Heather had come home after a really long day at school. Heather's mom saw her still dragging like a zombie.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day...?" her mom replied to her as Heather dragged herself upstairs.

"I'm tired. I can barely talk and I just wanna sleep." Heather spoke mumbling as well.

Heather's mom displayed a sweet smirk on her face. And as soon as Heather opened her bedroom door...

...there stood a small green sparkling dress with red tassels to it. It looked very Christmas-sy.

"Mom! Who left their dress in my room?" Heather shouted at her mom, who was coming upstairs, about to encounter with her daughter.

"Sweetie, that's no one's. That's actually yours." her mom responded. But Heather decided to retaliate.

"Mom...I don't wanna go. I never go to dances without Alejandro..." she spoke, as she was nearly fussing like a baby. Heather then sat on her soft bed, lowering her head down. Heather's mom is trying to console her again.

"Sweetheart...I know it's hard with your boyfriend not being there with you, but look at it this way...all of your friends are gonna be there, and sometimes they're all alone. But at least they want company. And if it makes you feel better...I've already asked a nice boy just yesterday if he'll go with you and he accepted..." Heather's mom replied nicely to her.

"Please? Give your mom a chance...the boy's really nice and kind. And I know his mother because we go to the same hair salon together. Please give it a try, for me..." her mom spoke as she looked like she was giving her daughter the old puppy-dog face.

"Uhh...fine...I'll go..." Heather spoke as she finally accepted defeat.

"Good, your new date will meet you here at 6. And I'm drivin'!" Heather's mom said as she was leaving her daughter's room, and then turned back. "Oh, and wash up, we're having chicken parmesan in an hour."

Heather then laid on her bed, slumped like a drunk uncle at a New Year's Party.

"Oh...my life's gonna suck..." Heather said, as she muffled on her best pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Does Justin have real feelings for Heather personally? And will Heather finally get better from all of this that her mother planned? Find out after you read and review! Can't wait for Christmas, it's a shame that it's still 3 months away...<strong>


	5. Ch 5: A Gift of Unexpected Sorts

**"A Breathless Holiday"**

**Rated T for just sweet fluff**

**Disclaimer: They wouldn't tell ya...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Gift of Unexpected Sorts<br>**

**At Justin's bedroom...**

...Justin was searching for a good suit so that he could wear it to the annual Christmas dance tomorrow. It didn't show that he had goosebumps all over his body. He was very confident of this. His room was full of rock posters with idols like Jim Morrison, Steven Tyler, and Michael Hutchence of INXS. He was hoping to find a formal suit that was just like the icons of classic rock. Of course, he couldn't find any, but he happened to look upon some dark green formal wear. His dad soon approached him. He had the same good looks as his son.

"So, going to that Christmas thing, huh?" Justin's dad replied to him.

"It's just for a friend, dad..." Justin said to him as he got out his dark green tuxedo.

"Ah, I see...tell me...this friend you got wouldn't happen to be a girl you know right?"

"I wouldn't know dad." Justin spoke to him as he placed his formal wear on the side of the door so that he wouldn't forget.

Justin's father knew that his son had the lying scent to him.

"Son, I can understand if it's a girl. It was just like the very same way that your mom and me met." his father approached Justin, leaving him face to face.

"You and mom met at the annual Christmas dance?" Justin said to his dad.

"Yeah. I remember me and your mom had met when her date, Tucker Newman, broke her heart. She found out that she saw him frenching another girl. She stood crying her eyes out in the fallen snow. So I approached her and I expressed what I felt to your mom. I guess what did us both in was this gift that I gave to her so she can understand my feelings. So, just in case in times like this...I'm gonna give this to you. But make sure to give this to her when the right place and the right time comes." Justin's father told his son, as he gave him a diamond heart, which was a huge locket.

"You're gonna give this to me?" Justin stated.

"Yes, son...and...I think it's okay for me if you can tell this girl your feelings just like I did mine 25 years ago. But remember...it must be at the right time and the right place. Remember that." his father spoke as he left.

"Thanks, dad. But just like I said. It's for a friend." Justin said, lying in his head.

"Okay, son. By the way, your friend's waiting outside. Make sure you be back by 7:30, unless you're picking up something to eat..." Justin's father responded as his friend Geoff was waiting by the inside of his red Firebird.

"I will, dad. Thanks." Justin spoke as he took his coat, and rushed outside. His father must be impressed by him. This was one promise Justin would not break to his father...and most importantly...Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in Heather's bedroom...<strong>

Heather was sill acting like a zombie in bed. But as she was in her depressive state...her phone started ringing unexpectedly, waking her up.

"Hello?" Heather said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Heather. How's it goin'?" a voice spoke. It was none other than Alejandro. She became relieved.

"Huh-Oh, not much. Just taking a nap. How about you?" she replied as she swayed her long black locks.

"Not much...I just arrived at the airport. By the way...you find someone else to go with you to the Christmas dance?" he responded to Heather on the phone. He didn't look like he was at the Calgary International Airport. But maybe somewhere else for that matter.

"Uh, yeah...but I don't know who my date is yet. My mom told me it was a surprise."

"Oh...well...I'm sure whoever takes you, you'll have a good time. Don't worry about me. Maybe next year, we'll go. Sound good?" Alejandro spoke as he looked out the other window.

"Um...sure. Don't forget, okay?" Heather said, promising his boyfriend.

"I promise. Oh, I gotta go, the plane just arrived. Call ya back. Bye!" Alejandro said, saying "bye" to his girlfriend in a hurry. And as he looked out the other window, another woman got into Alejandro's private limo. It happened to be Courtney Rodriguez, one of Heather's friends. His limousine happened to stop at Courtney's house. They we're all dressed up for their date. It was before the annual Christmas dance tomorrow.

"So...did she buy it?" Courtney said as she put up her tanned legs on Alejandro's lap.

"She bought the whole 'me taking a vacation' thing. Heather won't even know what hit her..." Alejandro spoke to Courtney sinfully smiling, as their limo took off to an expensive restaurant.

What could this be about? Was it clear that Alejandro soon got tired of Heather all of a sudden? Whatever it was...

Tomorrow could be even more shocking for Heather to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Justin and Heather's encounter for each other be like in the next chapter. Will Heather be surprised or disappointed?<strong>

**And is Geoff's revelation actually starting to come true? Read and review until then! Oh, and the soundtrack won't come until the dance though.  
><strong>


	6. Ch 6: A Surprise She Would Expect

**"A Breathless Holiday"**

**Rated T for just sweet fluff**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Got that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Surprise She Would Expect<strong>

Today was here.

This was then, this is now.

For Heather, this would have been Judgment Day for her, but he really needed to build herself up with a brave face. After all, tonight was the annual Christmas Dance. The first time without her boyfriend Alejandro around.

Heather felt like she had goosebumps. Her head was hurting with dizziness to all of this pressure. Her surprise date never felt any pressure whatsoever as he soon showed up on Heather's doorstep. He was all decked in dark green with a black buttoned-up shirt inside of it. And in his left hand, was the same crystal heart that was given to his father for unexpected luck. He seemed to put on a brave face as well. He had nothing to fear.

But inside her house, Heather needed to find out what her surprise date looked like. Somehow, she would be thinking that Alejandro would somehow change mind and go with her on a last-minute occasion. Oh what was she kidding. It would never happen for Heather.

But someone else stepped into occasion. Someone so long and tan. Someone so handsome...

...and as he knocked on the door, Heather's mom got the door, greeting him forcefully.

"Good to see you, Justin. Come right in. My daughter should come down any minute." her mom spoke to him as Justin placed himself right on the family couch. Heather's whole house was decorated with ornaments, a huge Christmas tree, and a well-lit fireplace. It was almost like living in the lap of luxury.

"Thanks, it was cold as hell out there..." Justin replied, kicking back. Heather's cat, Bruiser, climbed up on top of Justin, being more comfortable.

"I see Bruiser likes you very much." Heather's mother said as Bruiser was purring in his lap. Justin smiled at the sudden vibration.

"He kinda tickles..." he said, letting out a quiet chuckle.

"That's really how much he wants you. Sit still, I'll make you some hot chocolate before you go." Heather's mom said to him as she headed into the kitchen.

Justin soon got a nice look at Heather's mom. Her skin was quite so young it felt like she was still in her 20's. Those soft smooth legs, those model-like features, and that amazing rack of hers. No wonder Heather got her looks and sexiness from her mother. otherwise, Justin was a whole lot impressed.

Meanwhile, Heather's voice rang herself in her head.

"_Oh man, I can't go through with this. I cant stand to see something so plain and annoying other than my boyfriend. I think I'm gonna be sick..._" Heather replied, thinking into oblivion. "_Wait a minute...what am I doing here? Alejandro is asking me to be there. For him! I can't let him down even though he's away. I just need to have the best time of my life. I can't worry about him right now. I gotta do what's right!_"

As Heather put on her dress, it was time to face the music.

"_Okay, Heather...it's your go. Just act casual..._"

Heather spoke as her hand had turned the knob.

Meanwhile downstairs, Justin was given a cup of hot chocolate to Heather's very atrractive mother. When Justin took a sip of it, he was embraced by the taste and flow of the flavor.

"Thanks, Mrs. R. This is great..." Justin spoke, being impressed by her.

"I'm glad you liked it. I got it on our trip to Belgium once. They used this type of chocolate to fuse with a kind of forbidden fruit. It's so tasteful and healthy." Heather's mom spoke taking a sip as well.

Meanwhile, she heard the door opening from her daughter's room.

"Oh, my daughter's coming down. Stand up so she could see her surprise!" Heather's mom said as she spoke to joy. She and Justin stood up facing upstairs.

As Heather came down on those steps silently...Justin couldn't quite believe it...

That flowing green dress with the red tassels...the way that Heather's silk stockings that was giving Justin's attention...that supermodel-like face along with the long, beautiful black hair. It was like a Barbie doll come to life.

And as Heather saw Justin, she can't quite believe it either. He had that clean cut smile that could make a woman swoon. Those long-lasting blue eyes that could stop a woman's heart with such grace and beauty. That perfect black hair and the incredible physique, just like Alejandro's. To put it to taste, Justin was extremely handsome. And Heather herself, was definitely that beautiful.

Beautiful and handsome...That definitely went well together.

"Heather, sweetie, meet your date." her mom spoke to Heather. She blushed a little bit by Justin's appearance.

"It's really nice to see you, Justin..." Heather spoke to him as they both shook hands, smiling affectionately.

Her mom was "Awww"-ing at them secretly. They look perfectly sweet together, even though Heather was still dating Alejandro, who was seeing Courtney behind her back despite not knowing it yet.

"I could say the same thing, Heather...you look exquisite..." Justin spoke those kind words at her, complimenting Heather.

As soon as Heather and Justin talked for another few minutes...her mom took all the hot chocolate from the cups and put it in a large thermos.

"You know, I wish we could have this moment longer, but you kids don't wanna be late. It's gonna be a blowover!" Heather's mom responded to Justin, giving him the thermos so there would be something to drink on the way.

"Your mom's right, It's kinda appropriate if we leave now..." Justin said to her as he happily walked alongside Heather out of the door.

"Oh, okay. Bye, mom...I'll see you when the whole thing's over!" Heather spoke to her mom, who waved goodbye.

"Take care! Make sure you get home safe!" Heather's mom spoke out to them as Heather and Justin somehow left in a private limousine that had Geoff at the wheel, being their chauffeur. Lord knows how Geoff got the limousine...

As they drove away, Heather's mom gave words of thought to herself.

"_I'm glad that my baby's out with someone so sweeter like Justin...I just wish Alejandro's bad influence wouldn't take so much out of her..._" Heather's mother thought as she went back to her program.

It would be a long drive for Heather and Justin on the way to the dance, but at least her mother would know best from all of this right to her daughter...

* * *

><p><strong>So, what will go on with Alejandro and Courtney? Read and review! This is gonna be intense at its best!<strong>


	7. Ch 7: The Long Drive, Part 1

**"A Breathless Holiday"**

**Rated T for just sweet fluff**

**Disclaimer: I agree with CM Punk. We need the WWE ice cream bars back!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Long Drive, Part 1<br>**

It felt really quiet inside Geoff's rented limousine.

It had everything out of luxury that could be wrapped up inside a vehicle.

Meanwhile, Heather felt relaxed being inside with Justin. No noise could interrupt them together. But Heather was still loyal to Alejandro. After all, he wouldn't mind if Heather was out with another man if she could have explained to him that Justin was just a friend.

"It feels really peaceful here." Justin spoke with those soft, sleepless words that made Heather's heart soft like clouds.

"I agree..." Heather spoke as she sees the snow fall like little winter angels from the skies of Heaven. Justin looked on, and somehow observed Heather's brilliant features. His breath was just that taken away by her long black hair. What he would like to but his smooth hands on that beautiful sea of hair that was Heather itself.

He cringed a little bit as he attempted to lift his arm and wrap Heather's shoulder closer to him. As Heather looked at Justin with such tense, he felt like he was gonna get hit like a baseball being hit by a bat out of Shea Stadium.

In an odd fashion...nothing happened. As Justin opened up his eyes to Heather, she gave him a sweet smile.

"Why are you scared? I'm not gonna bite." Heather giggled at Justin sudden craziness.

"I'm sorry, it's been the first time we've been alone together in a limo like this." Justin said being relieved.

"I understand...sometimes I just wish Alejandro would have been a whole lot more like you. You know, just being nice to everyone that meets you eye to eye, being able to help out my parents whenever they're out of sugar, or whenever their faucet is broken, they always come to you. I gotta hand to you, you're an okay guy..." Heather said, expressing of what he's feeling about Justin and what he's done for her family.

"Thanks, Heather..." he said as they both began to be cozy with each other. As Justin kept wrapping her arm around Heather's shoulder. He soon spoke to Geoff, who was still driving all the way to the local city Auditorium for their Christmas dance.

"Uh, hey Geoff? How much longer?" Justin said to him. Geoff then looked back.

"It's still a little while. You don't mind if I pick up Bridgette do ya?"

"Oh no, man. Go ahead." Justin said, approving. "Could you play something for us?"

"That I can do..." Geoff replied to Justin as his fingers turned on the radio. The song that was playing was "Please Come Home For Christmas" by The Eagles. It added the quiet atmosphere that surrounded Heather and Justin.

_**Bells will be ringing this sad, sad news,**_  
><em><strong> Oh, what a Christmas to have the blues,<strong>_  
><em><strong> My baby's gone, I have no friends,<strong>_  
><em><strong> To wish me greetings once again,<strong>_

This song really reminded Justin of his loneliness sometimes. The way that there would be no friends (except Geoff) and one of his former girlfriends ever to cheer him up with holiday spirit. Sure he still had fun. But Justin had yet to spend the Christmas season with the one woman Justin would truly want to be with.

_** Choirs will be singing Silent Night,**_  
><em><strong> Christmas carols by candlelight,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Please come home for Christmas,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Please come home for Christmas,<strong>_  
><em><strong> If not for Christmas, by New Year's night,<strong>_

Justin then looked back to Heather, as she was enjoying the carefree beat. The scent of vanilla coming from her hair made Justin sigh with relieve on his face. Just so...beautiful. Justin could just imagine taking her in his arms and slow-dancing to the nice, sweet groove. But Justin didn't think about that. Just like he said, he would do any favor for a new friend like Heather.

_** Friends and relations send salutations,**_  
><em><strong> Sure as the stars shine above,<strong>_  
><em><strong> But this is Christmas,<strong>_  
><em><strong> Yes, Christmas, my dear,<strong>_  
><em><strong> It's the time of year to be with the one you love,<strong>_

_"I'm gonna give this to you. But make sure to give this to her when the right place and the right time comes." _was the very same words that Justin's father said to him after he gave his son that Crystal Heart. Did Justin really feel that way for Heather emotionally?

Justin just needed to get that out of his head in desperate fashion. Inside, his heart was cringing inside. But like his father said, he should do this at the right place and time. He just decided to wait it out.

_**So won't you tell me you'll never more roam?**_  
><em><strong> Christmas and New Year's will find you home,<strong>_  
><em><strong> There'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain,<strong>_  
><em><strong> And I'll be happy, happy once again,<strong>_

"This song just feels so romantic. I always remember that very same song played when me and Alejandro went to that very same Christmas dance last year." Heather saying and reminiscing about what it was really like for her and Alejandro. Justin felt a little low when Heather would mention a lot about his boyfriend. After all, Justin just detested the guy. This was about Justin proving to himself that he was more superior than Alejandro was. Neverless, Justin still stood strong, never letting go of Heather like none tomorrow. There was still hope for him.

_** Ooh, there'll be no more sorrow, no grief and pain,**_  
><em><strong> And I'll be happy, Christmas once again.<strong>_

As the song finally ended...Justin spoke out to Geoff once again.

"Geoff...how much longer do we have to be?" Justin said right to Geoff.

"I'd just say were just about there..." Geoff spoke back to his friend as a voice came out cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you. What was your order again?" The fast-food employee spoke out to him in the drive-thru. His voice just happened to sound just like Ben Stein.

"I want a Sonic Blast, moron!" Geoff spoke to him sternly. The limousine just happened to stop at a Sonic's. I guess Geoff couldn't get his mind off of food. He'd always order the Sonic Blast because it was just like Bridgette. It was just so sweet, sugary and relaxing...

As soon as Geoff paid for his drink, he looked at the employee's nametag.

"Imamoron? No kidding!" Geoff said to the employee, who was still being quite stern with the hat-wearing rebel.

"Ha ha ha...have a happy Christmas, Pansy." Imamoron said, giving Geoff his Sonic Blast.

"Yo daddy!" Geoff exclaimed at him, insulting Imamoron as the limo pulled out of Sonic.

As Heather and Justin still kept snuggling in a friendly tone. Heather's cell phone rang to the beat of "Sirius" by The Alan Parsons Project. What could this be anyway?

"Oh, crap. It's Alejandro." she said, just ruining the mood. But this just happened to be important for Heather.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you." Justin said, approving on the outside of things.

As soon as she flicked opened that cell phone, Heather approached it with ease.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Alejandro soon react to what Heather's date is? Read and review until then! This is gonna keep getting better and better!<strong>


	8. Ch 8: The Long Drive, Part 2

**"A Breathless Holiday"**

**Rated T for just sweet fluff**

**Disclaimer: I am now a member of NO MA'AM! The National Organization of Man Against Amazonian Masterhood.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Long Drive, Part 2<strong>

"Hello?" Heather said on the phone.

"Hey, mamacita. It's me_..._" the voice said responsibly in which it appeared to be Alejandro. "How's it going so far?"

"So far, so good. I've decided to go to the dance with Justin. You see, he didn't have a date because someone kicked him right in the nads. It really hurt." Heather responded, as Justin overall cringed with pain from that hit that Courtney gave him several days ago.

_"_Really? Well I can't blame you for that. After all, it's the Christmas dance. I just want you to have fun, no matter what, okay. I'm sure I can trust you of what you do. Don't worry about me. And if you're wondering, the family's doing great. I'll get back from my Christmas vacation when I can next week, Okay?_"_

"Sure. Alejandro. I'll stay strong. I gotta go. Thanks!" Heather spoke as she hung up.

"You too. Bye." Alejandro said, hanging up as well. He has seems to wear his perfect crimson tuxedo. He seems to be riding alongside Courtney to the annual Christmas dance. He was never at his estate at Spain all along.

"So, did he buy it?" Courtney smiled at him with such greed.

"Oh...she bought it alright...I am so fed up with her crap any longer..." Alejandro said as his mind got a little tired of Heather. Somehow, was his whole lie leading up to this point. Alejandro to Heather all along was just like a 6-year old boy throwing away a toy for something new. At least, Heather would not soon know it yet.

"You're such a bad man...I like that..." Courtney seductively said to Alejandro in which Al's dirty deeds was turning Courtney on. She then responded to Alejandro with a french kiss. The tongues that Courtney and Alejandro was a bit hot, and a bit sloppy. But in Alejandro's mind, he couldn't just get enough of Courtney to begin with.

**Meanwhile, inside Geoff's limo...**

Justin was exchanging a nice fancy story with Heather in which Justin seems to show her a rare dragon emblem.

"This emblem here stands for wisdom. It's been a whole lot important to me than my whole life. My uncle gave this to me on one of his expeditions in the 70's. I've been carrying it ever since just to get me through the day.

"This is beautiful. I have never seen something so rare. Where is this from?" Heather spoke as she was astonished by Justin's emblem.

"It's from Romania. I never leave home without it." Justin spoke as he didn't notice that he and Heather are looking at each other face to face.

Both Justin and Heather became trapped in a passionate gaze. Justin had never seen such soft, dreamy eyes that made his heart beat in slow motion. They way that he looked at that gorgeous creature was something breathless. And the way that Heather was looking at Justin...he was almost like Alejandro. Except Justin had those brilliant blue eyes like the sky. It was like Heaven's perfect eyes that she was lost in. It was like a emotionless paradise.

What could they have in minds? But as soon as they we're about to have their faces one step closer...

...they were interrupted by a bump on the road. They jumped out so surprised, that they laughed.

"We're here at Bridgette's house!" Geoff shouted.

"Big difference..." Justin said, still trying to relieve himself.

Bridgette soon entered the limo looking so damn sexy. She was built in a sparkling red dress with a green panty hose. Geoff always loved seeing her in those all-too sexy outfits. His heart beat like a raging wildfire. Even her light blue eye shadow, those long lashes, and those luscious lips always caught Geoff's attention. She decided to sit next to Geoff at the wheel.

"Looking sexy, I assume!" Geoff exclaimed, feeling like a stud on the road.

"Well, thank you, Geoff...you look hot as well...I know what kind of Christmas present you're getting after the dance..." Bridgette sweet-talked him seductively touching Geoff's hard abs. Geoff squealed in excitement like a happy rabbit.

"Thanks..." Geoff blushed.

"Anyone going with us so far?"

"Heather and Justin. They didn't have dates because Heather's arrogant ass of a boyfriend is on vacay, and Justin's nads got redder than Rudolph, itself." Geoff spoke to her in explaining way.

"Well, I don't blame you. I can't stand Alejandro. He's nothing but a single piece of trash I would've just burned off the street...way to go to have Justin hook up with her." Bridgette said to him as the limo took off on the way to the auditorium.

"Nothing 'bout it, babe. And now...we celebrate..." Geoff spoke as he took out a mixed CD. Probably must be his. The CD started to playing something out of AC/DC. The song looked very Christmas-sy.

"This song looks bad-ass for the holidays, I'll tell ya!" Geoff said as the guitar riff started to kick in

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells**_  
><em><strong> Jingle all the day<strong>_  
><em><strong> I just can't wait till Christmas time<strong>_  
><em><strong> When I can grope you in the hay (When I can roll you in the hay)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Easy come, easy go<strong>_  
><em><strong> Have a good time with lots of dough<strong>_  
><em><strong> Slippin' up high, slippin' down low<strong>_  
><em><strong> Love'm and leave'm on with the show<strong>_  
><em><strong> Listen, I like female form in minimum dress<strong>_  
><em><strong> Money to spend with a capital "S"<strong>_  
><em><strong> Get a date with the woman in red<strong>_  
><em><strong> Wanna be in heaven with three in a bed (One of me in heaven...)<strong>_  
><em><strong> He got it, I want it<strong>_  
><em><strong> They got it, I can't have it<strong>_  
><em><strong> But I want it, but it don't matter<strong>_  
><em><strong> She got it, and I can't [ have] it<strong>_  
><em><strong> I want a mistress for Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong> I want a mistress for Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong> (Ooh yeah, haha yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong> I want a mistress for Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Come on)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Easy come, easy go<strong>_  
><em><strong> Slippin' high, slippin' low <strong>_  
><em><strong> (Yeah, aw right)<strong>_  
><em><strong> He got it, I want it<strong>_  
><em><strong> They got it, I can't have it<strong>_  
><em><strong> I want it, don't matter<strong>_  
><em><strong> She got it, and I can't get it -<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mistress<strong>_  
><em><strong> he got it, I want it<strong>_  
><em><strong> For Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong> They got it, and I can't have it<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mistress<strong>_  
><em><strong> But I want it, it don't matter<strong>_  
><em><strong> For Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong> She got it, and I can't get a<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mistress for Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong> You know what I'm talkin' about<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mistress for Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong> You gotta send me down<strong>_  
><em><strong> you gotta send me down<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mistress for Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong> I want the woman in red (I want a woman in the rear,)<strong>_  
><em><strong> with bow in my bed with a bottle of my beer)<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mistress for Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can hear you coming down my smoke stack<strong>_  
><em><strong> I wanna ride on your reindeer honey and ring the bells<strong>_

Geoff and Bridgette spent the whole drive jamming out to the entire song. Meanwhile, Heather was being treated to sparkling grape juice courtesy of Justin. They seemed to have a good time enjoying the song in private. However, Alejandro and Courtney still kissed made out like crazy not being interrupted as well. It was very disheartening for Alejandro to act like the most disgusting pig there ever is in prior to the holidays.

This Christmas dance will be nothing short of shocking and extraordinairy to say the least.

* * *

><p><strong>In case if anyone doesn't know what this song is, it's called "Mistress For Christmas" and it's on the ACDC album, "The Razor's Edge". I'm not sure this chapter was very good, but still...That's all I could get. Next chapter will be the dance itself! Read and review!**


	9. Ch 9: The Dance

**"A Breathless Holiday"**

**Rated T for just sweet fluff**

**Disclaimer: Will never own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Dance<strong>

Never had a busy drive had even been like this.

Geoff's limo had finally arrived just in time.

"Well, we're finally here, babe..." Geoff said as they pulled up to find a good parking space, which was right next to Crystal Park. Geoff soon told Justin from the back.

"Dude, we're here already."

"Thanks, man." Justin spoke back at Geoff, then turned his focus on Heather. "Well...I guess this is where the magic happens for us..."

"Indeed...let's go..." Heather spoke as she blushed madly at Justin's brilliant smile. It wasn't any different when Alejandro made her blush, in embarassed fashion, but to Justin, Heather never shown any embarassment.

They soon stepped out of the limo alongside Geoff and Bridgette, and they both entered with flair and presence.

As they entered inside, they can't believe the whole place looked just like a winter wonderland! Inside, there was snow-like coverings and it was all completed by a huge Christmas tree with all the works with an angel as a star.

But as people first saw Heather alongside with Justin, they somehow muttered speechless words and even gave heartfelt smiles. The people felt like they were witnessing something that came out of a fairy tale. To them, Justin and Heather felt like a real-life princess decked out in sparkling green. It was just that breathless and beautiful. Heather had an odd look in her face.

"They're staring at us, Justin..." she whispered at him. Justin just decided to stay smooth and calm.

"Just roll with the flow for now..." Justin smiled at her lightly, and then chose to speak out.

"Don't worry, everyone. It's not what you think. I'm just here with her because she didn't have a date! We're just friends, so just go on with your drinks." Justin said to everyone. He just wanted to let everyone know that he and Heather we're just friends at the dance. Something inside of Justin just didn't feel right to say that.

The couples went back to their dance and drinks, much to disappointment, muttering things like "Oh, man, they would've looked cute together..." and "I thought he would've liked her."

"Don't you dare worry...I've got your back..." Justin said right to Heather in friendly fashion.

"Way to go for sticking up like that." Bridgette spoke right to Justin about that truthly comment. Then again, she kinda liked the idea of Heather and Justin being together as a date, much as she hated seeing her with Alejandro on a date, in which Heather would become more bitchy.

"Um, dude...can I speak to you near the punch, man...?" Geoff replied, being stern about the situation Justin had made.

"Uh, sure." Justin responded to Geoff, and once again took his focus on Heather. "I'll meet you right at the dance floor."

Heather had agreed as Geoff and Justin spoke at the punch aisle. Geoff looked very disappointed at the nice Hawaiian.

"Dude, what in the heck is with you all of a sudden?" Geoff questioned him with such intense.

"Look, Geoff. I just wanted them to know that me and Heather are just friends and nothing else. What has got you all worked up all of a sudden?" Justin said, right back to Geoff.

"You are blowing a sure thing, man! The only chance you could ever have of telling Heather your true feelings! I'm trying to be a teacher of love here, but all I become is a teacher of wussies!" he said, reacting quietly so that no one would hear the party boy.

"Look, Geoff, whatever kind of crap you told me about several days ago just isn't going to happen. Me and Heather are just...friends..." Justin spoke as he was telling the truth to his best friend.

"Friends, huh? Well...I was just trying to help out your problem, but...that's your homerun swing." Geoff replied, being upset with his friend. It was a good thing he wasn't mad, though.

Duncan, the green-haired juvenile, soon approached Geoff. He was wearing a green tuxedo, but light and not so similar to Justin.

"Hey, man! Glad you finally made it! You missed it earlier, I spiked the blue punch specially for Harold with full of laxatives, and he's crapping out charcoals like footsteps! He's still soiling himself! You wanna go check it out?" Duncan spoke out to Geoff. Geoff had a really exciting smile on his face.

"Heck yeah!" Geoff exclaimed. He then acted responsibly, as he turned to Justin.

"If you feel like you wanna change your mind about telling what you really feel about Heather...then you're on your own..." he spoke to Justin as he left ecstatically with Duncan.

Justin would have acted like a defeated man, but it didn't have no effect on him. Justin would have wondered on what he did was a costly mistake. He couldn't just steal Heather away from Alejandro. It was like a thief in a jewel store.

He soon would meet up with Heather at the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Alejandro and Courtney had just arrived outside. In private, they had a plan.

"Here you go..." he spoke, letting Courtney out of his private limo. Courtney was decked out in a stunning, white dress.

"Thank you...I'm so glad we had much fun on the ride over here..." Courtney said, smiling devilishly at Alejandro. That long make-out session may have been too hard to handle for the latin lover.

"So, we just arrive seperately. We just pretend that we never had dates. You'll get your hands on Duncan and Gwen by dancing with Trent and I'll see what I can do to persuade Heather and dump that rotten jezebel for having seen that lame version of me." Alejandro said to Courtney privately, planning out his attack.

"Ooh, I love it when you are bad..." Courtney said, caressing her finger on Alejandro's well-built chest.

"I know..." Alejandro let out a smooth, evil chuckle at Courtney.

As they soon separated, both Alejandro and Courtney had evil thoughts coming to their minds.

"_I'm gonna love seeing Gwen get jealous..._" Courtney thought to herself as she walked inside.

"_Heather, get ready to eat your own medicine..._" Alejandro thinking to himself as well.

This was gonna be one dance that may end up turning into a disaster for one.

* * *

><p><strong>Can Heather try to be careful here about Alejandro's intentions, and can Justin ever reconsider his real feelings for her?<strong> **Read and review if you can! I can find out this is gonna be better as it gets!**


	10. Ch 10: Surprise, Surprise

**"A Breathless Holiday"**

**Rated T for just sweet fluff**

**Disclaimer: Get funk-kay!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Surprise, Surprise<strong>

Justin soon met back at the dance floor alongside Heather. Somehow, the thoughts that Geoff gave him may be regrettable.

"Hi, Justin. What were you and Geoff talking about?" Heather replied to him. Justin really needed to tell her now before it's too late.

"Um...basketball. Geoff needed to find out what the Toronto Raptors were doing this season." Justin said, in a pretending tone. Heather looked very disappointed.

"Uh...okay..." Heather said, feeling blunt. Justin felt in his mind he really blew it again.

_"Damn it...I chickened out!"_ Justin thought. He felt like he wanted to give a four upside his head for that lie.

Meanwhile, "The Christmas Song" by Boyz II Men started to blare out. Justin knew that he had another opportunity to tell Heather his feelings for her. It wasn't like Alejandro would have likely ganged up on him and leave him for dead...Justin's heart really needed him to succeed.

"Will you dance with me...?" Justin asked as he took Heather's lotion-like hand. With that grip, Heather could likely become a hand model real easily.

"Sure, Justin...I would love to dance with you." she said as they headed to the dance floor and began wrapping in each other's arms almost affectionately to the beginning of the tune.

_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire**_  
><em><strong> Jack Frost nipping at your nose<strong>_  
><em><strong> Yuletide carols being sung by a choir<strong>_  
><em><strong> And folks dressed up like Eskimos<strong>_  
><em><strong> Everybody knows a turkey and some<strong>_  
><em><strong> Mistletoe<strong>_  
><em><strong> Helps to make the season bright<strong>_  
><em><strong> Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow<strong>_  
><em><strong> Will find it hard to sleep tonight<strong>_

Could Justin actually be dreaming here? This was the thing he was thinking about on the way to the dance itself. The looks they had on their faces was very heartwarming facing each other and holding to each other until there was no tomorrow.

The way that Justin was looking at Heather with grace and elegance was nothing short of beautiful.

_** They know that Santa's on his way**_  
><em><strong> He's loaded lots of toys and goodies<strong>_  
><em><strong> on his sleigh<strong>_  
><em><strong> And ev'ry mother's child is gonna spy<strong>_  
><em><strong> To see if reindeer really know how to fly<strong>_

Justin became fascinated by Heather's eyelasheswith that black eye shadow. The kind of eyelashes are those when she blinks, it could stop a guy's heart a mile away. That kind and caring smile that he always liked from her the whole time she was still with Alejandro.

Justin always became jealous of Alejandro because all along...he always seemed to like her. Not because she was bitchy, mean, and a liar like her boyfriend. But the only reason Justin always liked her, because they we're bothbeautiful, both gorgeous, and both have strong spirits.

Justin could feel like he was with a beautiful princess..._**  
><strong>_

_** And so, I'm offering this simple phrase**_  
><em><strong> To kids from one to ninety-two<strong>_  
><em><strong> Altho' it's been said many times<strong>_  
><em><strong> Many ways; "Merry Christmas to you"<strong>_

The way that Heather was looking at Justin...she just couldn't even believe it...he was just that handsome. He was pretty much more handsome than Alejandro ever was! Justin had that wavy, shaggy black hair that Heather could wrap her hands on. It could be like the shaggiest carpet ever.

And what about that smile? Justin's smile was as white as snow itself. The same smile that very matched Heather's. Justin could very well become the angel in disguise as far as she was concerned. Somehow, Justin's presence totally made her smile. Looking at him could make her fall into a deep, deep sleep and the whole situation that she would dream about him would place a sweet smirk on her face.

_**They know that Santa's on his way**_  
><em><strong> He's loaded lots of toys and goodies<strong>_  
><em><strong> on his sleigh<strong>_  
><em><strong> And ev'ry mother's child is gonna spy<strong>_  
><em><strong> To see if reindeer really know how to fly<strong>_

Throughout the dance, Heather soon spoke out to Justin in a sweet manner.

"Wow...I never knew you were such a gentleman..." she said as Justin became pleased.

"Thank you..." Justin responded with such calm words. His mind just came up to him right now. He really needed to let it out right now..."Heather...the only reason I chose you as my date so that you wouldn't feel alone_. _Somehow, I think I made the right thing when I took you instead of Courtney. She will never have class as much as you are. You will always look beautiful in my heart to me..."

Justin's nice, soothing words made Heather blush madly.

"Justin...I'm touched..." Heather responded as her heart truly melted.

"Thank you...and that's why from the bottom of my heart, I want to say...that I have fee-" Justin voice was cut off as someone so mysterious tapped Heather's shoulder.

**_ And so, I'm offering this simple phrase_**  
><strong><em> To kids from one to ninety-two<em>**  
><strong><em> Altho' it's been said many times<em>**  
><strong><em> Many ways;<em>**  
><strong><em> Merry Christmas<em>**  
><strong><em> Merry Christmas<em>**  
><strong><em> Merry Christmas to<em>**  
><strong><em> Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells<em>**  
><strong><em> Jingle all the way<em>**

"Excuse me? Heather?" the stranger's voice said behind Heather, she then turned around immediately.

She was shocked to see who it was.

"Alejandro!" she reacted with surprise.

"Surprised to see me here?" Alejandro said smiling at her. Justin couldn't quite believe it. He even had the "WTF?" look in his face.

"But...I thought you were at Spain with your family for the holidays?"

"Food poisoning...they had to cancel at the last minute, how can I not disappoint my favorite girl in the whole wide world..." Alejandro spoke, lying inside. He wasn't really here for Heather all along. But he was here for something else.

"Oh my goodness...I'm so happy that you're here!" Heather spoke with joy as he hugged him. Justin just became very angry at him in secret as Alejandro gave Justin an evil smirk.

"Indeed...Would you like to dance?" Alejandro asked her with such intention inside.

"I'd love to!" Heather replied with excitement as Alejandro and her went straight to the dance floor.

Justin was left speechless as the song ended. Why in the world did that happen to him just now?

He didn't know how to react.

Justin then just left the dance floor and inside the stands as he took a chance to relieve himself.

_"I can't believe it..."_ Justin thought to himself reacting to the whole fiasco. And in a high-speed flash...

...Justin pounded his fist into the wall, crying in anger. He felt like he was gonna cringe inside.

_"Damn it...! I let myself down...I should've told her what I felt...but it's too late for me now..." _he thought, feeling like he wanted to punch Alejandro really hard in a self-inflicted rage. He felt like he was about to cry. Justin should've felt that way about Heather when he had the chance. Unfortunately, Alejandro just took it away from him like a child having his balloon taken away from him like a bully and crying. But Justin refused to be like this. Luckily, he was never the crying type.

"_I gotta go see Geoff..._" Justin thought to himself as he left the stands and tried to go find some help. He really needed help at this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Can Justin find Geoff to get back Heather from the hands of Alejandro? What does Alejandro have in mind? And why didn't we see Courtney in this chapter? Luckily we'll see her in the next chapter after you read and review!<strong>


End file.
